


The Grand List of Christmas Rules for the Way-Wentz’s First Christmas

by TwentySixNine (1529Jake)



Series: The Petekey Married AU [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Rules, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Married Petekey, married au, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/TwentySixNine
Summary: Mikey and Pete were drunk and thinking about their first Christmas as a married couple, so the decided to create a list of rules they would have to follow on Christmas day.  This is that list.





	The Grand List of Christmas Rules for the Way-Wentz’s First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the list of the Christmas rules Mikey and Pete had decided to create while they were drinking, I thought I'd share the full list after being encouraged to create the full list.
> 
> ~TwentySixNine

**The Grand List of Christmas Rules for the Way-Wentz’s First Christmas:**

_ Brought to you by my hot as fuck husband, and your generous host Pete Wentz! _

 

  1. Absolutely no more or less than three (drei, tres, trois) (3) presents, because that’s the magic number.
  2. NO sarcasm, this one is for you Baby Boy, our Christmas will be happy and fun not sarcastic, savage, and cynical.
  3. No setting early alarms the night before.  (Mikey seems to be very hell bent on this one, even saying that we might have to wait to open our presents after breakfast at the Way-Iero residence, which I would not appreciate.  I want presents Mikey!)
  4. Presents will not be allowed to be opened until Mikey gets his tongue kissed by God’s greatest gift (no not me) coffee.
  5. No trying to get out of going to the Way-Iero Christmas breakfast (neither of us would do that, Frank makes a mean cajun Christmas breakfast, that Gerard eventually throws away and ends up making us some unburnt delicious food).
  6. No sexual jokes/innuendos at breakfast (“Last year’s disaster will not be repeated” Mikey says, Frank and Gerard found it funny)
  7. No mention of the MCR breakup, it creates too much tension and not the good sexual kind.
  8. Leave the Way-Iero Christmas on time so that Patrick doesn’t feel like we’re skipping out on his lunch.
  9. Make sure to call Uncle Joe and wish a merry Christmas, he’s been sad since the election.
  10. “Buying” Mikey Fall Out Boy concert tickets will not be accepted since he already plans on going for free to a few concerts (I would never do something that tacky or buy him something that could lose my band money).
  11. No staying up the night before, Mikey really wants to sleep he’s such a...Killjoy (yeah I’m proud of myself for that one).
  12. Make sure to call Ray, he’s been kinda mysterious lately and Mikey thinks he needs more appreciation than he gets (I agree with that as well, bless the fro). 
  13. We get to listen to Christmas music all day long, Mikey this is not some weird fascist country where the government gets to choose the music we listen to.
  14. NO POLITICS
  15. No sex in our bed before going to the Way-Iero residence (Mikey says they’ll know, but I say once we start rocking the bed, we aren’t stopping ;) I mean look at Mikey, how could I want to stop?) (Now he’s saying flattery isn’t going to change things...we’ll see about that Baby Boy)
  16. Now Mikey says I lost the right to sneak into the shower with him like I do because he says it makes him late for everything.  So sadly no sharing a shower on this joyus holiday.
  17. And now he’s saying that we’re not allowed to have sex in the kitchen, he’s starting to get oddly specific.  
  18. Or in the livingroom...
  19. No sex allowed in the snow, that’s a mutual agreement, as hot as we both are the snow would just be a little too cold.
  20. I can’t even think about having sex with him, that’s not possible, he’s too attractive not to think that Way (I’m hilarious).  
  21. No under the Christmas tree sex, Mikey is a little nervous about knocking the tree down, the pine needles, and getting hit with/breaking ornaments.
  22. No sexy dreams the night of Christmas Eve...he’s starting to get a little unreasonable and drunk.
  23. No cheesy comments about our first married Christmas.
  24. No dirty talk, that’s not going to last long.
  25. Every time Starbucks is passed we must stop and get Baby Boy something to drink...it’s going to be one hella expensive day.
  26. No sad Christmas movies, it’s supposed to be a happy holiday not some depressing holiday that also takes all of our hard earned cash (we (mostly Mikey) have strong feelings about that).
  27. Since someone (Mikey) is trying to torture me with the lack of Christmas sex we have to wear Santa hats while opening or gifts from each other. 
  28. We will cook dinner together and somehow guilt trip Joe and Andy to do the dishes for the big dinner...wait why are we having three different group meals with mostly the same people...no seriously I don’t understand.  (Mikey says that it’s to create an equal and fair system...I still don’t get it.) 
  29. No letting the mother’s do any chores, and make sure there’s wine for them, they deserve it.
  30. Mikey has to let me kiss him anytime I want, and has to “accidentally” step under every mistletoe we see at the same time so we can kiss a lot.  (I love kissing him.)  (He says he loves kissing me more, but he’s wrong.)



 

_ Failure to comply with these rules will result in a punishment.  The first being: the one to break the rules has to do most of the Christmas clean up.  But the fun part is that the rule breaker has to comply to the whims of the rule abiding hunk for a month. No negotiations.   _

 

_ If both parties follow the rules they will be rewarded with a nice night of romance courtesy of Patrick Stump (who is unaware of this, but will be proud of the Way-Wentz’s for following through with their rules that he will undoubtedly sponsor a night of romance for the hot couple...hopefully).    _


End file.
